


Raising the Bar

by polaropposites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaropposites/pseuds/polaropposites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall got a tongue ring and it's driving Zayn insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising the Bar

The boys had been separated for a while. Mostly because Zayn and Harry were off doing their own thing during break while Liam, Louis, and Niall went to the V Festival. Zayn hadn”t paid attention to any of the rumors because he rarely ever checked up on that stuff anyway, but when his sister asked him if Niall had really gotten a tongue ring, he stilled and prayed that the younger lad really didn”t.

When they saw each other for the first time in a while, they were placed in the van so they could make it to their BBC 1 radio interview on time. Niall passed out against the window and Zayn squirmed in his seat because he was dying to know whether or not it was true. He watched for any signs, but the sleeping boy denied him the pleasure of knowing. Niall woke up and stretched; Zayn waited for a yawn that never came.

“You alright mate?” Liam asked as they made their way to the studio.

“Yeah, it”s just been a while y”know?” Zayn lied.

“It”s always the same, no worries,” Liam replied, squeezing gently on Zayn”s shoulder as if to assure him everything would be okay.

Zayn almost laughed because he was being consoled over the fact that dreams of Niall”s tongue ring clanging against his teeth had taken over his life. He had woken up that morning to come stained sheets as he dreamt about feeling the cold metal ball run over his dick. He twitched at the memories, walking through the door and taking a seat next to Harry.

The interview wasn”t long. They mentioned that One Direction was going to be performing at the teen awards and they spoke of their new single. The radio DJ caught on to Niall”s accent not making itself known and asked the question Zayn was dying to know the answer to.

“So Niall, there”s a rumour going around that you”ve got a tongue piercing. You haven”t said much today, so can it be true?”

“It”s true,” Niall replied easily, sticking his tongue out and rolling it around so everyone could see the piercing.

“Holy shit,” Zayn muttered, slapping his hands over his mouth at the outburst, as the other lads just stared at the blond boy.

“Well I suppose that”ll be trouble for you later mate.”

“It”s all just good fun. If it becomes a problem I”ll just take it out.”

“Why”d you get it?” the other announcer asked, eyebrows raised in what seemed like an accusation.

“I just thought it looked cool.”

“You know that they”re mostly used for?”

“Well yes! We”re super excited to performing at the awards and for our single to come out. It”s been a great interview!” Liam interrupted as the blush covered his face. The DJs looked to each other and smirked, knowing what Liam was trying to avoid. They put on a song and muted all of the mics.

“You got something else to confess mate?” One of them cheekily asked Niall.

“No.”

“I”ve heard that tongue rings are great for blow jobs,” the other DJ said, offering up another smirk as Liam choked on the water he was drinking. Zayn felt himself pale at the suggestion and his hands shot to cover his crotch.

“Time to go! Time to go, let”s go,” Liam exclaimed as he pushed the lads out the door.

When they reached the hall everyone was flustered by the fact that blow jobs were just brought up during a radio interview. Zayn was still flabbergasted by the fact that the rumours were true and Niall had the sexiest mouth in the band already, but now there was a teasing metal bar that would send a shot straight to Zayn”s dick whenever he saw it.

“Did that really just happen?” Louis asked, failing to hold back the laughter.

“Yep!”

“Well Niall, how are you at blowjobs?” Harry joked.

“I don”t know, I”ve never received any complaints though,” Niall deadpanned and Zayn choked on the air.

“You alright mate?” Niall questioned, coming over to pat Zayn on the back.

“I”m fine. Fine. It”s fine. Thanks.”

“Alright lads, we have a shoot to go to,” Paul urged as he walked towards them, herding them down the hall like sheep.

The drive over was insane, Zayn had to squeeze his eyes shut as Niall sat next to him playing with the bar. When they had first gotten in, Niall was banging it against the back of his teeth. Then Niall ran it against the outline of his lips and Zayn had to bite back a moan. He banged his head against the window and willed himself to get it together because he couldn”t sport an erection through the entire shoot.

“You alright mate?” Niall whispered into his ear and Zayn shivered from the heat on his skin.

“Yeah, perfect.”

“You can tell me what”s wrong, Zayn,” Niall replied earnestly, squeezing Zayn”s thigh and causing the brown skinned lad to jump.

“You sure you alright there?”

“Just a bit jumpy, nothing big.”

“Okay,” Niall said, brows rising questioningly at the weird antics of his best mate.

When they reached their destination Zayn sprinted out of the car into the makeup chair. Lou stared at him expectantly as she went over to shut the door.

“Okay out with it love” she commanded and Zayn smiled, pleased at the friendship he had managed to build with her.

“Niall”

“Still haven”t told him?”

“Nope.”

“What happened now?”

“He has a tongue ring”

“Fuck that”s hot!” Lou joked, but Zayn could only nod through his sexual frustration. “The sooner you tell him, the sooner you guys can get around to that stuff.”

“Lou!”

“It”s the truth Zaynie boy!”

The door swung open and both of them froze, “Hey Lou, can I speak to Zayn alone for a second?” Niall asked, staring straight at Zayn.  
“Not in here you can’t. I have to do all of the the lad’s makeup in here. There’s a storage room around the corner.” Lou replied, smirking down at Zayn who was glaring at her.

“C’mere then” Niall said, grabbing Zayn by the wrist and tugging him out the chair. They walked in silence towards the room in question. Niall spotted it first and opened the door to let Zayn in first. He closed it behind them and checked for a lock, which he surprisingly found.

“Oi, there’s a lock inside the closet. Brilliant idea.”

“Why are you locking us in the closet?”

“Well you seem more comfortable in here anyway.”

“Did you just make a joke about me being gay?”

“No, an observation mate.”

“How do you know?”

“Cause every time I go to stare at you you’re staring back Zayn. It’s not that hard to put together.”

“Tell that to Louis and Harry,” Zayn scoffed, inciting laughter.

“True.” Niall replied, running his bar against his lower lip. When he looked up he watched as Zayn’s eyes followed the swift movement.

“Oh, you like the tongue ring. Is that why you’re jumpy?”

“Huh?”

“I saw you staring.”

“So?”

“You like it?”

“Maybe.”

“You want to feel it against you?”

“Maybe.”

Niall smirked at the answer and pushed Zayn against the only empty wall in the closet. He pushed their hips together, running their dicks across each other and pinning Zayn to the wall. This time he didn”t use words, he licked a trail up Zayn”s neck, stopping to bite and then soothing with the cool metal ball.

“Fuck!”

“You want me?”

“Yes!”

“You love me?”

“Yes!” Zayn instantly replied and before he could freak out about revealing his secret Niall was moaning into his neck and yanking down his pants. Niall dropped to his knees and pulled out Zayn’s dick, taking time to admire it before he gave it a quick stroke with his dry hand. He leaned his mouth forward, taking the dick sideways and licking gently.

“Niall, fuck!”

“I love you too, Zayn.” Niall said before swallowing Zayn’s tip and sucking gently. He lined the ball up with the slit that was already leaking precome and ran it back and forth until Zayn’s legs were buckling. He pushed Zayn’s hips against the wall and sucked him down to the hilt, slowly rising back up, licking circles around the tip before going back down.

“It feels so good. Niall. FUCK!”

“Mmm,” Niall replied sending vibrations through Zayn’s cock that racked through his body. Zayn ran his fingers through Niall’s hair and tugged gently.

“Stop, stop Niall!” Zayn said, tugging the blond boy back by his hair. “Want to come with you in me”

“You really want to do this in a supply closet? I have nothing to prep you with.”

Zayn was pleased that the dark room hid his blush as he confessed “I might have fingered myself this morning to the thoughts of you blowing me with that tongue ring.”

“Fuck Zayn,” Niall moaned, tugging down his pants “Hands and knees”

Zayn’s cock jolted at the command as he stepped out of his pants and kneeled on the floor in front of Niall.

“God your arse is bloody perfect.” Zayn heard before he felt Niall”s tongue swipe over his hole.

“Shit, Niall. Please.”

“You want me in you babe? You want me to fuck you senseless? Do you like how my tongue ring feels over your tight pink hole?”

“Fuck” Zayn keened, pushing back against the tip that lined up perfectly against him. Niall slid in slowly and gave Zayn time to adjust before he started moving back and forth. He thrusted in and out, letting out a slew of curse words about how perfect Zayn felt around him.

“You’re so fucking tight.”

“Harder ,Niall!” Zayn begged and Niall complied immediately, reaching a pace that made the slams of their bodies connecting echo through the room. Niall felt his orgasm rising through his body so he pulled Zayn up against his chest and reached around to stroke him.

“You gonna come for me Zayn? You going to come all over the floor right before our shoot?” Niall whispered into his ear, taking pleasure in the whimpers that were coming out of the older boy”s mouth. “Come for me baby.”

Zayn rocked back against each thrust, trying not to die from all the sensations, but when Niall ran his tongue up Zayn”s neck he orgasm rocked through him as he came in spurts all over the floor. Niall thrusted harder riding out the end of Zayn”s orgasm to catch his own.

Niall pulled out tired with a muttered, “fuck.”

“Yeah,” Zayn replied, getting up off the floor and dusting off his knees.

“If I would have known the tongue ring is what would have done it in, I would have gotten one a long time ago”

“What?”

“You haven’t noticed the phases? The snapbacks, the muscle tees, they were all to get you attention. I figured we’d never go up to each other and be like ‘Hey I love you mate!’ so I tried to make it as sexually frustrating as possible.”

“Are you fucking kidding? Do you know how many times I’ve wanked in the shower because of how hot you looked while we were out?”

“We could’ve been together all this time?”

“Maybe, but everything happens for a reason right?”

“Oh shut up with your philosophical bullshit and kiss me” Niall retorted, smiling as Zayn’s lips found his own. It was gentle and loving, the exact opposite of what just happened on the floor in the same room.

“Are we” Zayn mumbled.

“Together? I sure as fuck hope so seeing as I just told you I loved you and fucked you.”

“So romantic.”

“We just fucked in a closet!” Niall replied indignantly!

“I know, which is exactly why I said it”

“I’ll take you out to dinner and we can fuck in a hotel room next time. Deal?” Niall retorted sarcastically. 

Zayn smiled in spite of himself, chuckling. “You’re an arse.”

“I try.”

“Nice tongue ring.”

“I know, your dick told me for you” Niall joked pulling up his pants and buttoning them. He placed a kiss to Zayn’s jaw and whispered in his ear, ”You’re going to love what I can do with my tongue when we have time.” Zayn shivered at what sounded like a promise and took the hand Niall offered as they walked back to the makeup room. Zayn sat down in the chair as Niall went for food.

“How’s your bum?” Lou teased from the chair, laughing at the confused face Liam made.

“Shut up Lou.”


End file.
